DESCRIPTION: The Imaging Core provides a variety of state-of-the-art digital imaging techniques to MRRC investigators, including three-dimensional volume rendering from optical, electron microscopic, or confocal microscopic images, multi-label fluorescence imaging for localizing cellular molecules, high quality digital light microscopic imaging, high temporal resolution time-lapse confocal imaging, quantitative confocal calcium imaging, and output as high quality print, slides, or digital images. Dr. Scott Pomeroy, formerly the Associate Director, replaced Dr. Kristen Harris, who moved to Boston University in 1999. Dr. Jon Kornhauser has been the Core?s System Manager since 1999. In addition, work-study students assist in the daily administration of the Core facility. The Core occupies 300 square feet of space on two floors of the Enders Building and is supported administratively by Ms. Amy Weinberg.